My Best Friend's an Alien
by emmydisney17
Summary: Scooby Doo and the Mystery Inc gang get way over their heads when they meet Wander, the friendliest face in outer space, and his bullish best friend and steed Sylvia. Wander and Sylvia's arrival on earth attracts lots of unwanted attention, especially some who want to do the aliens harm so Scooby and the gang are faced with their toughest mystery of all; sending some E.T.s to space
1. Cast

**My Best Friend is an Alien**

**Scooby Doo gets the surprise of his life when he discovers an intergalatic traveler named Wander in the Mystery Machine one night while the rest of the gang tends to their latest mystery. Wander's super friendly personality and sweet nature imediantly wins the heart of the Mystery Inc group and soon they have to protect him from the FBI, who want to experament on him, The E.T. Quad, a band of geeky creeps who want to catch Wander, and worst of all a hunter who wants to kill him. Will Scooby and the gang protect him and his tough as nails best friend Sylvia from the dangers on earth and will Wander turn the planet upside down during his intertellar visit? **

**Earthlings**

**Scooby Doo (Same name as merchandise)**

**Fred Jones (Scooby Doo)**

**Daphne Blake (Scooby Doo)**

**Velma Dinkley (Scooby Doo)**

**Shaggy Rodgers (Scooby doo)**

**Aliens**

**Wander (Wander over Yonder)**

**Sylvia (Wander over Yonder)**

**Now for the location, should it be in Coolsvile, Crystal Cove or somewhere else in the Scooby Doo universie? I'm not picky**

**Oh and i need some ideas on the main villain of the story.**


	2. Another Mystery Solved

**My Best Friend is an Alien**

**Another Mystery Solved**

_Shaggy's OV: Like Hi, My name is Shaggy and, besides my best pal Scooby doo, my Best Friend just happens to be an alien from another galaxy. It wasn't always this way thought... Like, it all started when we, me and Scoob were being used as bait to catch the monster... again._

We open in a dark and starry night sky before we zoom down and see a boy and his dog walking around with a flashlight in the boy's hand.

The boy was a teenager with dusty blonde hair, wiskers on his chin and wore a long green shirt with brown shaggy pants and black shoes. His name was Norville Rodgers or Shaggy to his friends.

And the Dog was a brown grate dane with a blue collar around his neck with a dog tag saying 'S.D.' on it. His name was Scooby Doo.

Shaggy and Scooby were walking around the Bluebell farm just of the boarder of Coolsville, thier hometown, and as they turned a courner they came face to face with a large slimy green creature with sharp teeth in a circle, one large red eye and green skin. This was the alien that was terrifying the farm folk who lived in the farm.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy cried "It's the alien creep! Run Scoob!"

"I'm Running, I'm Running!" Scooby cried in alarm.

The pair ran for their lives and the alien ran after them as it snarled and chased them across the farm. The pair ducked under a carrige and the alien fallowed, only to end up slipping and sliding in grease before sliding stright into a barrel where it got stuck and three more teenagers appeared with Shaggy and Scooby.

The First was a girl with red hair with a purple headband on it, green eyes and wore a green scarf around her neck, a purple dress, light purple leggings and purple shoes. Her name was Daphne Blake.

The second was a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing an orange ascot around his neck, a white shirt with a blue collar, blue pants and brown shoes. his name was Fred Jones.

And the third was a girl with short brown hair, black glasses in front of her blue eyes and wearing an orange sweater, a short red skirt, long orange socks and red shoes. Her name was Velma Dinkley.

"We did it!" Daphne said happily "We caught the Bluebell Alien!"

Then the owner of the farm, a young man with brown hair, hazel eyes and wearing a purple plade cap on his head, a purple vest over a light eggplant shirt, a loose yellow necktie, black pants and light brown shoes, came into the scene and said "What in tarnation is going on here? Is that the Alien?"

"More likely," Velma said as she removed the alien's head, which was really a mask, to show the man under the mask, which was a man with long flaming red hair and brown eyes with an angry look in his face "Gary Ibarra, the animal protection activest. Or so he clams."

"His real occupation is the captain in a hockey team in State university." Fred said "You see he had a crush with your girlfriend Sophia for a long time but when he tried to flirt with her she always shot him down."

"And when he heard that he was dating you that was when he knew he had to get rid of you to get back at Sophia for breaking his heart." Daphne said "So he created this phoony alien invasion get-up so he'd scare you away and get her back."

"And it would've worked to if it hadn't been for you meddling dumbells and that idiotic mutt of yours!" Gary snarled as the police took him away.

"Rutt?" Scooby asked in offence.

"Thanks for your help there partners." the farmer said "I would've been scared stiffer then a bird in a cat kennel if it wasn't for ya'll."

"It's what we do best Cam." Daphne said "We're used to it."

"Well," The farmer, now known as Cam, said as he grinned and watch the police car wisk the fake alien away "Now that that's that i can finally go and continue dating my sweet Sophia in peace. Maybe you'll even come to our wedding when the time comes."

"We'd be honored too." Shaggy said with a container of Honey in his hand. "Mind if we take this honey?"

"Sure," Cam said "Help yourself to as much as you like, but leave some for me and the animals 'kay?"

"Oh don't worry about that." Velma said "We won't take much... right Scooby?"

Scooby was next to Shaggy but with a lot of food in his arms and he asked "What?"

* * *

Later, The gang drove back to Crystal Cove and the gang relaxed too some soothing music as Shaggy said "Like, i hope we make it back in time for the old classic alien horror movie tonight."

"Haven't you had enough aliens for one night?" Velma asked.

"Hey, this movie's a classic must see." Shaggy said as Scooby nodded "Besides, the diffrence is that we know the aliens are actors in costumes without mystery solving or fear that we're dealing with a real alien invasion."

"Shaggy." Fred says with a frown "How many times to we have to go thought with it? Aliens are not real, they're just fictional creatures movie studios make in order to get money."

"Then how to you explain Roswell and the alien stories and stuff?" Shaggy asked.

"You... got me there." Fred admitted "But trust me, we won't actually be seeing real live aliens any time soon."

_And those were the famose last words i heard before our lives changed forever. We didn't know it but we were about to have a close encounter with another alien, only this time, it would be a for real alien. A traveling alien who wants to bring joy and happiness to everyone he meets... Like, too bad he picked the wrong time and place to visit our planet._


	3. Wander and Sylvia come to Earth

**Wander and Sylvia come to Earth**

Meanwhile high above the planet, way up in outer space a bubble slowly but surely headed towards the planet as it pasted some satilights. But not before one of the occupaints stopped to take a picture of the machine.

The one who took the picture was a short alien with orange fur, large black eyes, and wearing a large green hat on his head and a pair of blue sneakers. His name was Wander.

And the other was a blue horse like creature with a long neck, stubby arms with three fingers, a long tail with a pink tuff of hai on it that matched the pink main she had on her head, a black rein around her snout and large two toed feet. This was Wander's Bullish steed and close best friend Sylvia.

"Just look at that thing." Wander said "Wonder what it does?"

"I don't know what that thing's doing here but i'm pretty sure that you can't touch it." Sylvia said "Remember the last few times you touched something that ended up crashing?"

"So i kinda pulled a loose brick that took down a tower and pushed a button that blew up a super computer and... stuff." Wander said with a little bit of guilt in his voice before he perked up again and said "Anywho, just look at that planet up ahead! Ain't it beautiful?"

Sylvia looked at the planet, which was Earth and their next destenation, and said "Looks like a large green and blue marble to me... Wonder why everyone dosn't come here... dosn't really look as dangerous as they discribed."

"I bet down there is even better!" Wander said happily "Let's go!"

Wander and Sylvia desended down farther adn farther down into the planet until they finally came in contact with the ground. The large bubble they were in popped the moment Sylvia's feet touched the ground and they stood before a sign in the middle of the road that said "Crystal Cove, five miles ahead."

"Lookit, our first destenation location." Wander said happily "Let's see if anyone needs our help or better yet, make some friends!" Wander took out his banjo and started to strum a tune while Sylvia whistled to the tune as they headed down the road. As they walked down the road they came across Crystal Cove Cafe where some bikers were ordering their drinks and playing pool.

Wander and Sylvia entered the pup and Wander attracted everyone's attention by shouting "Hi there everybody! We're new here and i was wondering if-n you'd like to-"

A series of screams and yells erupted from the pup and everyone quickly fled from the area and left, leaving Wander and Sylvia mightily confused.

"Order some... drinks?" Wander finished as he watched the terrified bikers leave with the workers of the cafe "What's up with them?"

"I don't know," Sylvia said "It's weird... normally people would be running away from Watchdogs... not us. Maybe they don't like travelers."

"Oh well," Wander said "Maybe the next place we come across will have more friendlier folks to talk too."

* * *

After a few hours of walking both Sylvia and Wander were tired and worn out. It had been a long night and not only were they tired but they were thirsty and hungry. Finally they arrived at the Tiki Tub and they wandered into the middle of the restaruant and Sylvia whispered to Wander "Alright, now let me do the talking."

She faced a waitress and said "Excsue me, my friend and i would like a seat at your best table so we can-"

"AAAGGGHHH ALIENS!" Someone yelled in terror.

Soon the entire place was surrounded with screaming people and Sylvia turned to Wander saying "Very paranoid people this planet has. You ask for a table and everyone acts like the planet's about to blow."

Suddenly the police burst in and held their guns in front of Wander and Sylvia as one of them said "Hands in the air aliens and don't even think about probing us!"

"Probe?" Wander asked "What are they talking about?"

"You know pal," Sylvia said "I'm biginning to understand why everybody says this planet's off limits." The policeman raised their guns and she yelled "HANG ON!"

Quicker then a bullet Sylvia dashed out of the building before anyone could blink as Wander hung on as tight as he could. He hung on as Sylvia dodged cars, people and more as they all screamed and zipped around. But just before they could get away Sylvia nearly hit a green pick up truck and skidded to a hault to avoid being in a crash but as she did Wander was bucked off with such a powerful force he was sent flying as he cried "SYLVIA!"

"WANDER!" Sylvia cried in horror but lost sight of her friend when he fanished in a croud of screaming people and swirving cars, which forced her to run away and hide in a dumpster as she shouted "Don't worry Wander, i'll find you! NO MATTER HOW LONG IT'LL TAKE! I WON'T LEAVE THE PLANET WITHOUT YOU!"

Wander heard her but had to dodge screaming people and the barking dogs as he tried to look for a place to hide. He ran and ran as far and as much as his little legs could carry him before he arrived in a quieter part of town where there were no commotions or people around. Wander sighed in relief before his empty stomach let out a loud growl. He was even more hungry and tired then before. He was desperate for a place to hide before he spotted the Mystery Machine and ran over to it.

He discovered that the doors were open and he climbed inside. He discovered that there were some bags of food inside that somebody must;ve left behind. Wander knew it would be inpolite to just eat this but he was scared that if he tried to give the food back the owner would beat him up for no reason at all and his stomach was growling louder, as if demanding to be fed.

_Maybe if i explain this to the folks, they'll understand."_ Wander thought to himself before he went over to the nearest bag of food and started his late night feast.


	4. Wander meets Scooby and Shaggy

**Wander meets Scooby and Shaggy**

The next morning Scooby Doo and Shaggy were snoring away in Shaggy's bed before Scooby woke up and yawned before he stretched and shook Shaggy

"Raggy, Raggy wake up!" Scooby said "Reckfast!"

Shaggy yawned and stretched as he said "Like, Morning to you too Scooby doo, now let's get going and-" then he gasped and slapped himself exclaiming "oh no! Scooby i just remembered, we never took the grocieres out of the Mystery Machine!"

"Roh roh!" Scooby gasped

"Quick, get into the van and grab as much as you can, i'll, like, come up with a good story to tell mom and dad in case they ask." Shaggy said before he dashed into the bathroom.

Scooby doo ran down the stairs and burst out the door and stright towards the mystery machine, throwing the van doors open to get the food that they had left in the back of the machine since they barrowed it to shop for food but when he looked inside he was stunned to see absolutly nothing inside, but torn open packages, empty bags and only a few crumbs of food left of what was once large portions of a meal.

"Ruh? Rhere's the Food?" he asked himself. It looked like somebody had a picnic in the van. Then he heard someone snoring and a chill ran down his spine. Whoever had pigged out on their food was still in the van and Scooby was scared to find out who it was.

"Like man," Shaggy said as he ran towards Scooby and the van "Am i ever that that for once we woke up earlier before anyone else. Maybe we can still freeze the food before anyone notices and..." his voice trailed off when he saw the leftovers in the van and turned to Scooby saying "Uh, Scooby? Did you have a late night picnic in the van alone again?"

"Ron Me!" Scooby said before the snoring attracted Shaggy's attention and he gulped as his knees shook.

"Like... whoever did is... still here..." he turned to Scooby and said "Okay, Scoob... you take the right side and i'll take the left."

Reluctently but surely the two split up and opened the van's doors on either side, and there, with his lips covered in dry sause and frosting, was Wander, tucked in and all snug in his hat. All that food eating had worn out Wander so much he had desided to sleep inside the van next to the steering wheel.

"Would you look at that?" Wander asked as he snored on "Amazing..."

Shaggy, who was the closest to Wander, trembled in fear before he fainted. Scooby ran to his friend's side and tried to wake him up as he cried "Raggy! Raggy!"

Scooby wasn't able to wake up Shaggy but he did wake up Wander, who yawned and sat up, stretching his limbs and he climbed out of his hat before he hopped off and waked up to Scooby before he said "Hi there!"

Scooby yelped when he heard Wander and rasied his fists as he tried to make himself look braver. First he tried to act like a boxer, then a karate master and then a weight lifter. Much to his surprize the little orange alien was copying what he was going. Kicking, punching and flecking his mussels.

"I like this game already!" Wander said "Is this how all people on this planet have fun?"

Scooby doo was confused. In all the comic and horror movies ever shown aliens were always shown as dangerous, ugly looking creatures who slobbered, snarled and wanted to harvest brians and organs. This little alien was the opposite. He was short, no bigger then a small child, didn't look as repulvive as he'd thought (in face he could picture some kids and teenage girls calling him cute, cuddly and adorable) and when he reached into his hat all he pulled out was a napkin to wipe the food off his lip, his camera with which he took Scooby's picture with and fan to help revive Shaggy.

"Rho are Rou?" Scooby asked

"Boy, you folks on this planet sure talk strangely." Wander said "But at least i can understand you... My name's Wander. Yours?"

"I'm Scooby Dooby Doo!" Scooby said as Shaggy woke up and said "What hit me?"

When he saw Wander he yelped and jumped into Scooby's arms as he cried "Zoinks! It's the alien and..." he realized Wander really wasn't as scary looking as he thought and said "He's a furball?"

"My name's Wander." Wander said as he waved his hands "What's your name?"

"S-Shaggy." Shaggy said "Like, aren't you going to probe me or take my brain or... hurt me?"

"Nope," Wander said "Why would i want to do that? All i want to do is to help someone who's in need and spread cheer and love everywhere across the galaxy! And i must say it's a very big relief that i meet some friendly folks on this planet. At least the ones that haven't already screamed at me."

Scooby and Shaggy exchanged looks before Shaggy said "Like, you mean you come in peace?"

"Yep." Wander said "And i'm sorry i ate all your food but i was so hungry and i got seperated from my best pal Sylvia and-"

"Wait, you mean there's another alien here in Crystal Cove?" Shaggy said

"Yep." Wander said.

"Wait til the gang hear about this!" Shaggy said. He climbed out of Scooby's arms and he picked up Wander, placing him in the back of the van as he said "Don't worry intergalatic dude, you just happen to be in the presents of one of the greatest mystery solvers of all time. Me and Scoob are part of a team called Mystery Inc and i'm sure we'll be able to help you get back to your buddy in no time."

"Great!" Wander said happily as Shaggy and Scooby closed the van doors and quickly took to the wheel. They drove off and Wander felt joy at the thought of being with Sylvia again... unaware of the obsticals he and the Mystery Inc gang were going to face later on in the day.


	5. Wander and the Mystery Inc Gang

**Wander and the Mystery Inc. Group**

Meanwhile over at Fred's house, he, Daphne and Velma were together because Fred had called them so they could watch what he had recorded on tv last night.

"Ok gang," Fred said as he held up a DVD "I burned a copy of the news that happened last night while looking for more episodes to watch on TV and discovered something interesting."

"Shouldn't we wait for Shaggy and Scooby?" Daphne asked

"We can fill them in later." Velma said "Now, let's watch."

Fred turned on the TV and put the DVD inside the machine. The Screen changed into a News report with the words "Aliens sighted in Crystal Cove!" on the top right side of the screen.

"If witnesses are to be belived," the newsman said "There has been an actual alien sighting in Crystal Cove for the first time in just a short while, and this time this is for real."

A newsreporter stood before a biker called Spanker Chief and he said "We'll we were all in the bar minding our own buisness when all of a sudden this orange furball with a green hat and a werid blue horse thing came in and we cleared out before they could harvest our brains!"

Then another newsreporter came up with a security gaurd named Officer Johnson and he said "I was at the Tiki Tub on my break when suddenly there was this scream and the next thing i knew those orange and blue aliens were running past me faster then the kuntucky derby!"

"It's true!" said a random person as he approuched the mic "I saw the whole thing!"

Then the screen changed to a video camera of Sylvia rushing past at top speed with Wander on her back, then a blurry picture of the pair that looked like a messy but clear picture of the star nomad and the zbornak and a picture of Sylvia's feet in the mud and the reporter said "These were taken just moments before the pair split up and vanished into the night. The only evidence of actual aliens we have so far."

Next came a sciantest who said "It is my professional opinon that now is the time to PANIC!"

The DVD stopped there and Velma said "Oh brother, it's the farm alien ruse all over again. You can clearly tell that that foot picture's a fake. Someone must've put that there to fool everyone."

"And that blurry picture could be anything," Fred said "Like... uh, something other then an alien."

"And i can pretty much tell it's an open and shut case," Velma said "Someone's oviously trying to pull a stunt, it must be a short guy or a kid in a costume. And that horse thing must be a robot."

Suddenly Shaggy and Scooby doo burst in and Shaggy said "Hey guys? What'd we miss?"

"We have a pretty open and shut mystery for once." Daphne said "Another alien phoony."

"Um... i wouldn't be too sure about that." Shaggy said.

"Why?" Daphne asked.

"Cause... uh," he turned away and said "Wander! You can come in now!"

Wander walked in front of the gang and their eyes opened in surprise before he shook Fred's hand rapidly and ye yelped as Wander quickly said "Howdy friends! Thank you so much for invitin' me into your humble abode, this place is amazing! Now i sure would love to stay and chat but can we please make a short introduction so i can see more of your amazing planet?"

"PIN HIM DOWN!" Fred shouted.

Velma and Daphne grabbed Wander and held him down before he said "Uh, are we playing a game now?"

"Alright, confess." Velma said "Why did you make this alien hoax and send the town on a panic? Was it so you'd advertize something? Take advantage over paniked people for money? Because you wanted it for laughs?"

"I have no idea what you ladies are talking about." Wander said.

"Guys!" Shaggy exclaimed "This dude's not a dude in a costume, he's a for real alien from another planet! And he claims to come in peace."

"Yeah right." Daphne said "How can something this adorable and hairy little guy possibly be a for real alien?"

"Don't belive me?" Shaggy asked "Check for yourself."

Daphne removed Wander's head to look at his head for any stitching but there was none before she stretched Wander's cheeks and they felt warm and looked all over his back for a zipper, she found none and Wander giggled at the sensation of fingers on his skin.

"You're tickling me!' he cried though his laughter.

"I can't find anything!" Daphne cried "No sewn stitch, no plastic cold rubber, no zipper no nothing!"

"Which means..." Fred started

"He _is _for real!" Velma finished in terror.

Screams filled the house as the trio ran around and Shaggy and Scooby turned to each other and Shaggy said "First time we're not the ones scraming in panic right?"

"Right." Scooby said

Then Velma, Daphne and Freddy ran into each other, making Scooby, Shaggy and Wander cringe, and they fell over in dead faint. Wander glanced at the hippie and the dog before he said "Uh, is this part of a game?"

"Like Scoob," Shaggy said as he turned to his friend again "I think this space dude can use some serious schooling."

"Reah." Scooby said.

"We better get started." Shaggy said "It's gonna be a while before the gang gets up."

* * *

A few hours later Scooby and Shaggy were closing up on their lesson of earth for Wander in the livng room while Velma, Daphne and Fred fanned themselves after they had woken up from the shock of Wander being a real alien.

"And i think that pretty mcuh covers it." Shaggy said as he pointed to the globe of the planet "Like, right?"

"Right, other then the part you needed brushing up on Kangaroos and australia and Germany and other things you needed brushing up on yourself." Velma said.

"Rot it Rander?" Scooby asked.

"Got it." Wander said with a thumbs up.

"Now, little space dude." Shaggy said "You say you're missing you're friend right?"

"Yep." Wander said "My steed and pal Sylvia. I'm sure she's here somewhere, she said that she would never leave the planet without me."

"You mean the weird blue horse thing?" Shaggy said

"Zbornak." Wander corrected.

"...Okay."

"And i bet by now she could be anywhere." Velma said.

"Then we better get started right away." Wander said as he strode off towards the door but he didn't get far as he headed towards the door before Daphne pulled him back and said "Are you mad? If you go out in public who knows what those police officers, or the FBI, will do if you go out without a disguise."

"And that's what we need right now," Fred said "A disguise for Wander so he can pose as a human boy without anyone screaming at him. That way he'll be safe and we can look for his friend Sylvia without any interuptions."

"Yay!" Wander cheered "Dress up time! I always love to play dress up! If i could i could dress up every day!"

"Okay," Daphne said "I'll get him looking like an earthling in no time flat. Now do you have some old clothes i can use Fred?"

"Yeah why?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Any ideas on what Wander's earthling disguise will look like? It has to cover his whole face and make it so nobody can reconize him. His hat can be his backpack. Oh, and he needs a human name and a good story of why he's here along with wich member of the Mystery Inc gang he could be "Related to."


	6. Wander's New Look

**Wander's New Look **

After a few hours of fitting and stitching Daphne had fasioned a makeshift human costume for Wander to wear. They had tried using Stilts but Wander couldn't get the hang of them, they tried make up on his face but the fur on his face didn't coaperate and they had tried to make him look like a grown up... but unfortunetly they didn't have the right materals for it.

Daphne had Wander wear a strawberry blonde wig on his head to cover his alien fur, a dark blue hoodie with sleeves so long it covered his hands, a short pair of black pants and a pair of light blue boots. And for the finishing touch Daphne strapped Wander's hat to his back like a backpack and covered his eyes with a pair of cyan sunglasses.

"I can't belive this was all we could come up with." Velma said "I don't mean to rain on anyone parade but a hoodie, a pair of sunglasses and some boots aren't going to fool anyone. Do you know what will happen if anyone reconizes him? Poachers, hunters, circus ring masters and the Alien Force guys will be banging on our door!"

"I think i look great." Wander said as he looked at himself in a stray hand held mirror.

"Now, let's put this to the test." Fred said "And i know just where to take him."

* * *

"Why did you have to take him here?!" Velma cried in alarm as the gang horrifyingly saw the entire school looking for the aliens whiletrying to keep Wander behind them as Scooby Doo distracted him with a small chartuse ball.

"I... kinda thought they'd be over it by now." Fred said with a sheepish laugh.

"Now what genius?" Daphne asked. Before anyone could answer Scooby tossed the ball at Wander and he bounced it back and Scooby hit it again, but missed the alien and it bounced across the busy hall as Wander cried "I got it!"

"Wander no!" the gang yelped before they lost him in a croud of students and factulty. The gang looked around in a panic and Scooby sniffed for Wander's scent and then pointed to where Wander was, heading stright towards Fred's own visiting parents Brad and Judy Chiles!

"Now are you sure the janitor said that the blue horse thing was-" Brad started as he talked to his wife but he was interupted when a ball hit his calf and he turned to see a small hooded 'child' run up towards the ball and picked it up "Hiya!" he said once he noticed the pair.

"Awww, he's so cute!" Judy cooed "This little guy reminds me of Fred when he was that small. Right Brad?"

"Of course Judy." Brad said "I was just thinking the same thing." he bent down to Wander's level and said "Where'd you come from little guy?"

"Mom! Dad! You found him!" Fred cried before Wander could speak and Brad said "Hey Son! Do you know this little guy?"

"Yeah," Daphne said, quickly coming up with a good story "This little guy is named Eric and he's my cousion from Texas, and, for the moment, is living with us until his parents come back from their buisness trip."

"Oh, a big country guy are you?" Brad asked "I should've known that. Do you live in the great outdoors alot?"

"Yep." Wander said.

"Oh, he's just so cute i could just eat him up!" Judy squealed.

"Yeah, but right now we're kinda in a hurry looking for... homework Shaggy left behind again." Velma said, making Shaggy frown "So we've gotta go. Bye."

"Will if you happen to see the horse like alien roaming the school tell us A.S.A.P. So we can catch it!" Brad cried out to the group as they dashed away while Wander, who was in Daphne's arms, waved good bye to the parents and hello to the passing students and faculty.

"Like, Did you hear that Wander?" Shaggy asked "Your buddy is somewhere in this school!"

"Sylvia's here?" Wander asked happily "Yippie!"

"But first we've got to find where she is." Velma said "Think, if you were a horse like alien... where would you hide?"

"I know where." Wander said.

* * *

The group looked around the abandoned GYM and Daphne said "Why would your pet hide in a GYM?"

"Sylvia's not a pet." Wander said "She's my best friend and if there was any place she'd like to hide it's a place that involves fighting."

Sure enough, unknown to the group, Sylvia (who was asleep after eating the cafetirea food) awoke with a jolt when she heard her best friend's voice. She peeked through the benches she was behind and found some of those earthlings looking around but didn't reconize Wander in his disguise, but she did reconize the hat on his back and mistakely asumed they had harmed him and was holding him prisoner somewhere.

"Alright gang," Fred said "Let's look for that... what's it called horse thing..."

Sylvia snarled and siad "You're not taking me down without a fight."

As the gang looked around Scooby again found himself keeping Wander busy so he wouldn't run off anf get into trouble. As he did he was unaware of what was happening to his friends as they looked around the room. Fred looked over a trashcan before a fist punched his head and dragged him away. Daphne and Velma looked behind some weights and dumbells before they were knocked out and pulled backwards by a strong tail and Shaggy, who was looking behind the door of the bathroom, got dragged away after he was knocked out cold.

"Rere Rander," Scoopy said "Retch."

He tossed the ball across the room and Wander ran off to get it. Scooby smiled. Maybe being with this child like alien wasn't so bad after all. Then he turned and...

POW!


	7. Wander and Sylvia Reunited

**Wander and Sylvia Reunited**

A bright light shined agenst Scooby and he groaned as he woke up and the first thing he noticed was that he was tied up by a jump rope along with his friends. Then he saw that the one holding the flashlight that was blinding them was Sylvia, who had dragged them into the janitor's closet and she said "Alright you flag narvlin' beasts, confess. Where is Wander and what did you do to him?"

"Rander?" Scooby asked

"What wrong with you? Did i brake your voice box when i sucker punched you?" Sylvia asked in a huff "Alright, Wander is a short orange alien with a green had on his head that i lost when we came into this planet. And since i saw you with his hat i know you guys must've done something to him so fess up! What did you do to my pal Wander?"

"We didn't do anything to him. Honest! Of course, I kinda thought he was cute enough for me to eat." Daphne said

**"YOU ATE HIM?!"** Sylvia roared angrily as they shook Daphne so hard she was turning green **"ALRIGHT YOU FLAG NAVLIN' HAIRLESS CANIBAL! BARF HIM OUT! PUKE HIM OUT! COUGH HIM UP!"** She shook the rich girl upside down and violently Daphne cried "I-I didn't mean i litarally ate him! It's j-just a figure o-o-of speech!"

"Like, she means Wander's ok!" Shaggy said, getting Sylvia to stop shaking Daphne and stare at him "Let her go and i can show you that Wander's alright."

"You better not be lying twig." Sylvia said as she placed Daphne down and shoved her face into Shaggy's "Cause if you're lying and anything had happened to Wander..."

She whipped a bucket from the shelf with her tail and crushed it so small it now looked like a cap from a can of soda "Get the picture?"

"Oh boy do i." Shaggy gulped before he fell over and passed out again.

"Whimp." Sylvia said with a scoff "Anybody else?"

Fred, Velma and a sick Daphne bounced away and Scooby whimpered as Sylvia grabbed his collar and hoisted him up to her eye level. "Now, you're pal better be telling the truth because if i find even on scratch on my pal's body. You're in for a long recovery when i break you so bad you'll be in a body cast for-"

Sylvia's threats were interupted when the door opened and in came Wander, still in his human disguise, and as he turned on the light he cried "Sylvia!"

"Who are you?" Sylvia asked.

"Who am... it's me Wander!" Wander said

"Are you kidding?" Sylvia asked "Wander dosn't look anything like you."

"But Syl it's..." then Wander realized that he was still in his costume and slapped his forehead and said "Ohh, Oopse, kinda forgot about this look. Hold on." he removed the sunglasses and the hood on his head, showing the zbornak his face "See? It's me."

Sylvia gasped and dropped Scooby before she ran up to him and grabbed him, giving him a tight hug as she cried "Wander! You're okay! You haven't been harmed!"

"I'm so happy to see you again Sylvia." Wander said "I've missed you."

"Not half as much as i've worried myself sick over you buddy." Sylvia said as she playfully ruffled the hair on his head, making him giggle before she noticed the clothes he was wearing "And why in the name of Grop are you wearing clown clothes?"

"It was there idea." Wander said, pointing to his friends before he realized they were tied up and said "Uh, Syl?"

"Right."

* * *

After they untied the group Wander told Sylvia what had happened while they were seperated. The Zbornak had also explained that she had to dodge frightened humans, their pets and other obsticals to feed herself in the school's lunch room and had planned to look for Wander when nightfell.

"I was really worried about you," Sylvia said as Wander hugged her head "Every time we get seperated you always in up in danger and i have to save you from it. After all, that's what best friend's do for each other."

"I know, and i love you Sylvia." Wander said

Sylvia just smiled and sighed. She didn't want to admit it but she loved Wander back as she kept on smiling and Wander slid from her snout to her outstreched open arms for another hug.

"Aww, how sweet." Daphne said.

Fred walked over to Wander and was about to touch his head when Sylvia's mood changed from being affectionit to violent and she snarled as she nearly bit Fred's hand and snarled at him as she shoved her face stright into his own and said "Don't you **DARE** touch him, you overgrown scuzzmonkey!"

Fred yelped and backed away. Sylvia snorted and then gently stroked her snout across Wander's head as he said "Sorry about that, guess she's not very fond of your kind since they paniced and we got seperated. But i'm sure she'll warm up to you... eventually."

"I doubt that very highly." Sylvia said.

"Well, know what?" Velma asked "How are we going to sneak a grumpy horse alien-"

"Zbornak." Wander and Sylvia said together.

"Right," Velma said "So, any idea how we can sneek her pass a crowd of people?"

"We could make her look more like an earth horse." Daphne said "But it's going to take a lot of work."

"Forget it." Sylvia said "There is no way i'm going to dress up with you clowns pickin' the costume."

"Then maybe you prefer to get captured and cut open and have your guts put in jars." Velma said.

Sylvia turned green at the thought of it and it scared her that if they would cut her open then they could do grave harm to her little buddy. She sighed and said "Fine, but you better not make me look stupid."

* * *

Well, i need some ideas. what should Sylvia's costume look like and what should happen next?


End file.
